


Family

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mama May is back, SHIELD Family, happy ducklings daisy jemma and fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May is back after six months of a highly extended vacation, and to say the least, everyone misses her a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

It started with Daisy joining May on the sofa of the common room, her hands loaded with bags of snacks and a blanket.

“Hey,” she said, sitting down next to May. As usual, May remained silent and continued reading her book.

“Aren’t you tired?” Daisy continued. She opened a small pack of chips and began eating.

May finally looked up from her book. “Aren’t you?”

“Well, I mean you’ve been through so much today I thought you’d want to rest or something,” Daisy said.

“I can’t sleep,” May replied. “I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

The two sat there for a while before Daisy spoke again.

“I can’t believe I haven’t seen you in like, seven months,” she said. “Where were you?”

May thought about an answer for a moment.

“I’ve just been trying to… find myself,” she said.

“Are you back for good now, then?” Daisy asked, looking at May.

“I suppose.”

The two women continued talking, Daisy switching the subjects around and May replying simply for a while. Then, it fell to a kind of comfortable silence, with May returning to the book now on her lap, and Daisy leaning against her arm, now curled up and still eating the chips.

Then, Jemma walked into the room.

“Oh, hey Jem. Can’t sleep?” Daisy asked, looking up.

Jemma nodded. “I just woke up for a glass of water, but I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

She took a seat on the other side of May.

“May, it’s so great to see you again,” Jemma said. Her voice was still soft, like a whisper, but May knew that that was because of her sudden journey into the alien planet, and her sensitive hearing.

“I heard you were taken to another planet by the Monolith,” May replied, putting the book down again.

“Well, you heard correctly,” Jemma replied.

“Are you okay?” May asked.

Jemma smiled. “I’m getting better.”

This cycle of question-and-answer repeated again and again between the three women, until they were interrupted by someone new – then another person would simply join in on the conversation.

After Jemma had arrived, Fitz came soon, not knowing that the three of them would be there. He sat next to Jemma, still a little awkward, but it was less weird with them talking to May and Daisy.

Then came Mack and Bobbi, on their way to a midnight work out and sparring session because neither of them could sleep (and Bobbi needed some sort of a distraction). They passed by the common room on their way to the gym, and sat down on a sofa across the other four, joking around and adding into the small party.

After a short period of time, Lincoln, half-asleep and disoriented by the SHIELD base’s various twists and turns, came into the room, searching for Daisy. He tried to fit onto the sofa with Daisy, May, Jemma and Fitz, and was eventually able to lie on Daisy’s lap with his legs dangling off the edge of the sofa. He was able to contribute a few lines to the conversation, before he slowly fell asleep again.

Then, a while later, Hunter found his way to the common room and joined the others, claiming that he was trying to find Bobbi but she was missing from her bunk. He sat down next to Bobbi, and almost immediately began asking if anyone wanted beer.

As the night passed by, the agents began leaving. Mack and Bobbi continued with their plan to spar in the middle of the night, and Hunter followed them to the gym. Lincoln woke up sometime later, and decided to return to his bunk, still sleepy and confused about how to get back. Then, it was just May, Daisy, and Fitzsimmons.

“You know,” Daisy said. “As much as I love everyone now, I kinda miss the days when it was just like, six, seven of us.”

“When everything was this… chaotic,” Fitz muttered.

“And complicated,” May added.

When Jemma didn’t chime in, May looked beside her, only to find that the younger agent had fallen asleep in between her and Fitz.

May smiled to herself. It was simple enough now, with the junior agents around her all somewhat sleepy but relaxed. She wasn’t even sure if she could call them agents anymore – they felt more like family to her.

As the night went on, Daisy and Fitz fell asleep on the sofa, huddled with their teammates, and May eventually put her book down and let her eyes and heart rest amongst the people she felt safest with.


End file.
